


Christmas Miracle

by gayandnotokay



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Kyulkyung hasn’t been herself these past months. Will she return to them in time for Christmas?





	Christmas Miracle

Nayoung stared at her hands, ignoring the festivities going about outside of her room. She had tried her best of fake smiles and even her stone face but she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. It was Christmas and she was supposed to be happy and celebrating with the rest of them but how could she? Kyulkung wasn’t here and there hasn’t been a Christmas that Nayoung hasn’t spent with Kyulkung since the year the younger had first come to Korea. And this Christmas, Kyulkung wasn’t here beside Nayoung, or even in the same building. Kyulkung was in the hospital. 

-

  It started months ago, when they got back from a trip to somewhere where the sun doesn’t set. Kyulkung, instead of being tanned had paled instead as a result of the trip. No one else seemed to notice except Nayoung. At least.. only Nayoung asked questions and got honest answers.

  The younger had collapsed into Nayoung when she had confronted her about the issue, shaking with sobs. “It’s gotten worse.” She had whispered. “Treatment isn’t working.” She had cried. Nayoung had held her as she cried, her own tears falling as well.

  They had held each other close that night. As if it was the last time they’d be the same in each other’s company. 

-

“A new kind of treatment is risky.” They had warned. But Kyulkung pursued it anyways. 

-

  Time and time again, Nayoung was there with Kyulkung. Beside her every step because now it might’ve been the last. They hadn’t told the others. Kyulkung said she didn’t want to be the reason they couldn’t enjoy Christmas. She’d tell them afterwards. If she made it through, that is. Nayoung had wiped her tears away and told her that it wasn’t an option not to make it through. Kyulkung had just given her a sad smile and a lingering kiss. 

-

Kyulkung had forced Nayoung out of her hospital for their friends’ Christmas party, saying that she should enjoy Christmas too and not make the others suspicious of why they both couldn’t make it even though it was held at their own apartment. 

  It was bad timing. As Kyulkung had just finished a procedure and was supposed to wake up today. All better. Something alike a Christmas miracle except with less magic. Nayoung wanted to be there for her when she woke up. 

Her phone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Hello? Im Nayoung speaking.” 

“Hello. You’re the number listed to be contacted for anything about Joo Kyulkung, Correct?” A monotone voice asked on the other end.

“Yes. That’s me. Is anything wrong? Has she woken up?” Nayoung responded, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

“I believe that Miss Kyulkung would like to deliver the news herself.” the voice continued.

“I understand. I’ll be on my way now.” And with that, Nayoung hung up, shoving her phone into her pocket before grabbing her keys and bolting out.

-

The next few minutes were a blur to Nayoung. The party easy to escape as Eunwoo and Yebin were trying to sing a metal cover of jingle bells and everyone was strangely transfixed on them. The traffic was less amusing to pass through. And even less amusing was walking through the hospital, trying to spot the right room. 

When Nayoung got to the right room she knocked twice before cautiously slipping in. Kyulkung sat up immediately and held her arms out, expectingly. Nayoung rushed into her arms as carefully as possible, making sure not to touch her IV or any wires as she wrapped her arms tightly around the younger.

“I told you you’d make it.” Nayoung mumbled, pulling back to kiss the younger girl on the nose. Kyulkung scrunched up her nose and laughed softly.

“I’m awake. But there’s still remaining bits of the treatment plan left, silly. I’m not all cured yet..” She trailed off. “But.. I’m pretty much cured. And I get to go home today.” She finished with a grin.   
-

  The rest of their friends welcomed Kyulkung to the Christmas party with hugs, teasing her about being late to a party held in her own apartment which resulted in them being playfully hit. It finally felt normal again after a few uneasy months of Kyulkung not being herself. And everyone seemed to realize that, as their grins were as bright as the lights on the tree. 

“It’s like a Christmas Miracle.” Nayoung commented as she handed Kyulkung a cup of hot chocolate.  Kyulkung hummed in agreement and set her hot chocolate aside, taking Nayoung into her arms instead. Kyulkung reached up and cupped Nayoung’s face gently. They shared a soft smile, eyes sparkling before leaning in to share a tender kiss, ignoring the hollering and cheering in the background. “Merry Christmas.” Kyulkung whispered, as she pulled away, beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around Christmas 2017.. it was posted in Amino for a competition so I’m posting it again here heh


End file.
